


The Morning After the Night Before

by texanfan



Series: Reassembling (series) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight at the end of Reassembling</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrow2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/gifts).



Xander found himself sprawled face down across his half of the bed. The events of the previous evening bore more than a passing resemblance to the Wizard of Oz. He supposed it wasn’t really surprising his dreams had taken that turn.

A rubbing pressure kneaded the base of his spine and he moaned appreciatively. He was still all kinds of sore from yesterday. He opened his eyes to find Spike propped on his elbow eying him with a considering look.

“I will do any depraved activity you want in exchange for a backrub,” he mumbled, not fully awake.

Spike’s grin broadened even as he shifted position over Xander to employ both hands on rubbing his back. “Foursome with the witches it is, then.”

“Okay,” Xander murmured agreeably. “Although toad sex sounds pretty boring.”

Spike’s chuckle warmed him. It was great to be back in the real world, with decorating and Christmas tree shopping the only things on his day’s to do list. One or two depraved acts could make it onto the schedule while he was at it.

Spike’s hands moved up his back, working the muscles across his shoulders. “I’d offer you my first born, but I’m not likely to have one.”

“Never know, you might.” Spike’s voice strove for causal but it wasn’t in the neighborhood.

Sensing he’d hit some painful nerve with his joke he flipped over so he could see Spike’s face. “Well, I’m not volunteering for some mystical male pregnancy, how about you?”

Spike sat back, exuding nonchalance. Xander wasn’t buying it. “Just saying, some day, you and some nice chit might do the whole white picket fence thing.”

It wasn’t a new revelation that Spike could be insecure, just that he would be insecure now seemed idiotic. “Spike, you do realize you’re talking crazy, right?”

“Just saying,” Spike looked a bit sheepish. “Someday you might want more.”

“Wait a minute,” Xander narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Is this some kind of ploy to get out of helping me pull down Christmas decorations?”

Shocked innocence was never a convincing look on Spike. “I’m pouring out my poor wounded heart here, and you’re making accusations.”

Xander took the opportunity to flip Spike onto his back. “You are a part of this family, and as such you will crawl in an unair-conditioned attic with me.” Xander leaned over his captive vampire and nibbled along his neck, paying a little more attention to the join of neck and shoulder that was one of Spike’s big hot spots. “Then you’re going with me to pick out the biggest, tackiest tree we can fit in the living room.” He ran his tongue over Spike’s collarbone while his hands began caressing the lean hips he was straddling. “Then, you’re going to join us all in decorating it.”

Spike was thrusting up against Xander, their erections rubbing together in a very pleasant fashion. “Depravity first?” Spike queried with hope gleaming in his eye.

“Oh hell yes,” Xander assured, getting down to some serious grinding.

Spike flipped them back over. “Good, all that wholesome family fun’s likely to rot my fangs.” Then he proceeded to lick a path down Xander’s sternum. Xander melted into the mattress under the assault, more than happy to relax and be ravished.

He found his hands wandering to Spike’s ass. It was an exceptionally nice ass and his hands had grown very familiar with it over the last few weeks. “I’m game for anything that doesn’t require too much movement on my part.”

Spike slid their erections together again, drawing a pleasured gasp from them both. “I’ll even give you that backrub after.”

“I knew there was a good reason I love you,” Xander declared, his eyes closed in enjoyment of the sensations.

Sensations that came to an abrupt, unexpected stop.

Xander cracked his eyes open to see his vampire with an almost goofy, awed expression.

“Really?” Spike asked.

“Really what?” Xander asked in puzzled confusion.

The grin slipped a bit as uncertainty stole across his face. “Love me.”

Xander raised himself on his elbows and glowered at Spike. “I’ve outed myself to my stake happy friends, turned my life upside down, how could you not know I love you?”

Spike made an adorable attempt at a pout. “You never said.”

Xander flopped onto his back, arms spread wide. “We’re guys, we don’t say, we do.”

Spike licked his chin and there was a devilish gleam in his eye. “I’m going to have to pound you through the mattress now.”

“Pound away,” Xander said agreeably, wrapping his legs around Spike’s waist, grinning at the promising direction this was taking.

“Pretty sure I love you as well,” Spike mumbled as his fumbled for the lube.

Xander cupped Spike’s face in his hands, “Kinda figured.” He drew Spike down into a long, deep kiss. He released him to grin unrepentantly at the vampire. “Now, get with the pounding.”

Spike snatched the lube and prepared to oblige, grinning like the fiend he was. “Shag you proper, then give you a nice rubdown.”

Xander nodded sagely as Spike slid two slicked fingers into him. “You’re still not getting out of helping with the decorations.”

Spike scowled at him but Xander was pretty sure his heart wasn’t in it. Especially when he did that little twist with his fingers that made Xander see stars.


End file.
